


Birthday Surprise

by oucdatiresum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oucdatiresum/pseuds/oucdatiresum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom isn't quite happy about his day, and looks like someone decides to drop by as a last minute invite. Okay this isn't much of a summary but the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Notes:** _**Okay this is a request fic for a very special person, Animeangel088. This will be my b-lated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year present to you and everyone else. And to an another special person who's b-day is coming up.** _

 

* * *

 

**TITLE:** _**Birthday Surprise** _

 

* * *

 

In one of the darkened room of Malfoy Manor, there was a broody man sitting in front of the lit fireplace. The whole manor was in silence as the man just sat at one of the plush chair and stare at the dancing flames, eyes mesmerized from the beauty before him. He absently swirled the glass of wine in one hand while the other hand playing with silver crafted blade. None of the other occupants of the manor dare to disturbed the obviously sulking man who only wished to be left alone.

Although he may deny being categorized as sulking it was quite obvious that the man was upset about something. You see that day is supposed to have been a very important day for him which he intended to spend it with no one except one particular person. The invitation was sent, no foul, no ill intentions, and the person who the letter was addressed to neither give a reply or a sign of their answer. This angered the man further considering the amount of generosity he has put up with just to get even a decent reply, heck even a rejection would have been fine at least he knew the other party received the letter.

Breaking out of his musings, he turned to look at the grandfather clock that was situated at the corner of the room and saw it was nearing 12am. Sighing as he closes his eyes only to shoot them open quickly as he felt a sudden presence in the room. Not familiar with the present aura, he narrowed his eyes as he darted from one spot to another trying to pin point where exactly its coming from.

Getting even more frustrated as it seems that the person decided to spill his essence all over the room so as not to be spotted. Clenching his fists, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled in anger. "Show yourself!"

"Now why would I do that?" he whipped around as he cupped his left ear as he felt the warmth breathe of the stranger against his ear as he spoke to him.

"If you don't-" he started again but was cut of as he felt another blast of warmth breath against his other ear.

"Or what?" the voice spoke softly in a teasing manner. "Or what  _Tom_? You'll  _AvadaKedavra me_?" the voice teased even more as he laughed a bit, which caused the man to be even more pissed.

"Why don't you just sit back down and get comfortable alright." Surprised as he was actually doing what the stranger was telling him to do. He sat down and waited what would happen next although his wand was out and ready.

Out of nowhere a strong blast of smoke fog started to cover the room as the lights dimmed even more to that left the only the fireplace as the only source of light. Then all of a sudden a song started to play as a shadow started to appear right before him. Curious, he watched closely at the figure as the figure started to sway in tune to the music  _'Dip It Low.'_  Soon he found himself mesmerized as the stranger whose face revealed to be covered by a mask moved closer to him but not enough to touch just yet.

Watching as the person moved his body in a twirling motion as he dipped low between the man's legs then turning to bend down as he bend down making a 'V' position which caused the man to react even more to those sensual movements. Then moving to put one of the legs between his legs he started to sway his body as his lower part started moving in a grinding motion, then moving a bit closer to the man's privates even more enough for a soft brush which was enough to make it twitch. Smirking at the reaction as the man hissed a bit.

Wanting to get more contact with this mysterious dancer, he moved his hands slowly but was stopped as the stranger stood up and walked behind him and began touching and massaging his head, his scalp even more. Closing his eyes as he let the stranger do as he please then he found himself tilting his head up as the stranger leaned closer and began to lower the cherry he was holding between his lips. Not thinking twice, he moved his mouth to take the cherry and felt the stranger started licking his lips even more, wanting more he opened his mouth but it soon ended as quickly as it started as the stranger moved to stand in front of him.

Eyes starting to cloud with lust as the stranger began rubbing against him, loving the friction causing to his body especially his lower parts. It was apparent how aroused he was by the stranger's movements, unable to hold himself he began touching the strangers smooth and surprisingly soft body erecting a soft moan from the stranger.

The stranger then held his hands in place as the stranger turned around to face him as they sat on his lap and grinding even more eliciting moans and hisses between the two. He could see the stranger's eyes, those seductive and mesmerizing eyes clouded with lust and arousal just as his eyes reflected the same desire. He then pulled the younger one close for a kiss which soon turned into a battle for dominance which he soon won in the end as he began to fondle and grope the stranger from behind, moving his fingers to move around the cheeks, causing for the stranger to moan in their kiss.

The stranger not one to be upped, began running his hands under the man's shirt and soon demanded for it to be pulled off and the button and zipper to be undone. The stranger with only tight shorts on, the man to draw small circles behind the strangers back as he started nipping on the collar bone and blow kisses on the ears which caused the stranger to shiver from the actions. Arching his back as he moaned even more at the contact.

" _More…more_ … _aaahhh…"_  the stranger began to say as he panted from the contacts.

Laughing at such reaction he watched as the younger one shivered and moaned with ecstasy as he started to buck his hips in tune with him pumping the younger man into completion, which soon they were covered by the strangers seeds as he came with a load moan to his name.

"Bed?"

Unable to speak any words, the stranger just nodded his head in response. As they began to move but was unable to reach the room, too busy kissing each other and groping any place they can get their hands on, neither wanting to relent from such actions they only went so far as the couch before they stumbled onto the couch.

Flipping their roles so that the stranger was beneath him he began to give butterfly kissed on the delectable body beneath him and making his way down south as he began to lick and nibble at the inner parts of the stranger's legs and making his way to the throbbing member right before him. He blow softly and kissed the tip then lick it from the hilt all the way to the tip of it, eliciting a load moan from the stranger under him.

" _Pleeease…"_  the younger one pleaded with lust traced in his voice.

Smirking at the stranger he began to suck then deep throat the stranger till the stranger began to pant and moan as he started moving his hips in tune with the blow as his senses were filled.

" _Aahh…aahh….aaah…I…I'm gonnaaaaa….cummmm!"_  he yelled as soon enough he came into the man's mouth as it was swallowed.

The man then moved up to kiss the stranger to let him taste himself.

"P _lease…"_  the stranger pleaded even more as he felt his arousal come into contact with the man's arousal as well. The man laughed.

"Suck." He placed two fingers into the stranger's mouth as the younger one began to lap it up with his saliva and suck it as he twirled his tongue around the two digits.

Pulling it out he positioned himself between the stranger's legs and moved his fingers around the entrance, tracing it so as to lessen the trauma as he enters it with his first fingers then the next two and began to thrust slowly as he began to whisper soothing words to help ease the pain of the stranger. He soon began to search for that particular spot and as he brush his fingers on it that the stranger arch his back in response as a sharp gasp was elicited from the stranger as well.

Soon enough the body beneath him began rocking in tune with his thrusts which soon the stranger demanded that he moved faster. Smirking at the reaction, he moved out his fingers then eases himself inside the stranger thrusting slowly then faster as he thrust even deeper with the encouragement of his partner.

In the middle of the session he decided to change their position so the stranger was all fours as he thrust faster and deeper as he moved his hand and began pumping the stranger's leaking member.

" _Aaaah…FUCK!"_ the stranger mouthed as he leaned on the pillow beneath him for support as his body began to tense further. _"I'm gonna cuuuumm!"_ the stranger yelled as he threw his head back and the man grunted as he spilled his seed deep inside the stranger's tight ass.

" _TOM!"_ the stranger panted as he finished spilling his seed all over the man's hand and the pillow and couch beneath him.

The man then pulled out and lay on the couch as he pulled the stranger to lie next to him. He kissed his forehead then they shared another kiss this time much more soft and with love for one another. As they pulled apart, the stranger pulled his mask off his face.

"I love you honey, Happy Birthday."

Smiling back at his young lover, "I love you too and thank you Harry."

They shared another kissed before snuggling comfortably against each other and fell a soundless sleep. Both content with each other.

 

* * *

 

**THE END…**

 

* * *

 

**Notes: So what did you guys think? I know I'm a bit rusty on typing up things like these but well, this is our** _**lovable** _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lod Voldemort. =D=D=D**  
Also since his b-day is the day before my b-day, hey why not agree to make this in time for my b-day too. =P  
Well anyway,  _**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!** _ **=D=P=D=P=D**


End file.
